


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Kaydel Ko Connix

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: It's not just that you're different - it's that you're not the same: Neither Rey nor Connix has ever met someone quite like the other.





	Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Kaydel Ko Connix

The third time Rey catches Lieutenant Connix watching her as she meditates over the broken lightsaber, she jumps to her feet, crystals in hand, and demands: " _What do you want from me?_ "

"Nothing." Connix holds up her hands. Her hair under the fluorolumens on the Falcon is the color of morning sunlight gleaming off the golden Crackle back on Jakku. "I just wanted to watch a real Jedi."

"I'm not one," Rey admits. 

Connix smiles and takes a few steps into the room. She picks up one of the Jedi texts, real flimsi pages almost dust with age. "Yet."

"Yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Themes this year are from [31-days](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html) on LiveJournal. Feel free to suggest SW femmeslash pairings here or @aimmyarrowshigh on Tumblr!


End file.
